


A Moment of Clarity

by arojameswesley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arojameswesley/pseuds/arojameswesley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar visits Castiel while he's in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> The characters don't belong to me in any way, shape or form, but this little bit of angst refused to go away until it was written.

“You’re alive.”

“No, Cassie, you killed me, remember? But I’m here. As here as I can be.”

“Why?”

“Let’s just say I’m keeping your demons at bay.” A pause. “I don’t blame you, you know.”

“What I did was inexcusable, Balthazar, and we both know that.”

“You did what you had to do to protect the Earth. I know. I can’t say I was happy about it but… You’ll always have me. Nothing’s going to change that.”

Silence.

“Will you stay? Just for a while? It gets… lonely, I suppose.”

“I’ll be here as long as you need me. Move up.”

Castiel hesitates and then shifts across the narrow hospital bed, regarding Balthazar curiously. The older angel crosses the room slowly, his footsteps sounding as real as he looks. Briefly, Castiel wonders if this is another of Lucifer’s tricks, appearing to him as Balthazar, and he half expects him to turn any second. He half expects him to blame him, to punish him, but none of that comes.

Instead, Balthazar climbs onto the bed with him, wraps an arm around his shoulder and pulls his little brother into his lap. His arms feel warm and solid around him, and Castiel can’t help but burrow into Balthazar’s chest, wishing that he was real, that he could find the words to tell him how /sorry/ he is. How much he misses his beloved brother.

Balthazar may not be real, but the sharp pang of guilt that Castiel feels is.


End file.
